


To Trust Again

by Leiaza



Series: Sky-la Saga [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Aric Jorgan Loves his CO with all his heart but she keeps turning him away. Can he bring her to trust him with her body and soul or will she never trust again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There not much in depth on the incest but just a warning there is some discussion on it

Another shore leave it was their the third one in 7 months and Aric was happy for a change so much had happened and he needed a stiff drink. The Captain decided not to join them this time not that she didn't like Nar Shaddaa she recommended the place. Aric sighed taking a drink from his whiskey it was different from the brandy he normally ordered. Everyone was having a good time enjoying themselves he assumed Tanno Vik was off doing something sleazy but didn't really care for once. Elara pulled up a stool beside Aric smiling softly, “Jorgan what's on your mind you've been staring into space since we got here?” He only shook his head, “nothing Elara just a lot on my mind go enjoy your leave don't worry about me.” Elara shrugged, “well if your so worried about her why don't you go and see what she's up to.” He knew what she meant, of course, there was only one her, “I don't want to bother the Captain she said she needed space.” Elara shook her head, “oh really not like we all don't know that you worship the ground the Captain walks on go to her what's the worst that can happen?” Aric growled under his breath finally giving in, “fine but if she yells at me I'm coming back here and giving you an ear full.” Elara laughed, “good luck with that Jorgan stop making excuses.” 

Thunderclap

Sky-la tossed and turned in her sleep he was there again wanting her needing her. She wanted to wake but each time she had these nightmares he was there craving her. Sweat dripped from her brow as she struggled against the bed sheets that were wrapped around her waist. She hadn't had the dreams in months but they felt real just like the first time he made her give him head. In her dream, she was back at the age of five years old both her and her father were playing hide and seek which she really enjoyed. She remembered her mother was in the fresher taking longer than normal she really enjoyed her father's company he was her best friend. However, she knew what was going to happen he'd take her innocents. “Come under the covers baby girl daddy's got something to show you.” The little girl Sky-la watched crawl under the covers with him wanting to scream no don't do it. The words wouldn't come the man her father was taking the small child's innocents. She even in her dreams tried desperately to cry for her mother to make her get out of the fresher to stop it. Each time it failed each time her little five-year-old self-was forced to give her father head under the covers. Sky-la woke with a start screaming out to stop as she noticed a dark figure sitting in the corner of the room. “Who..who is it I hope you know I carry a blaster under my pillow and I don't have a problem shooting you between the eyes.” She moved grabbing the blaster that lay secure under her pillow as she aimed it, “wow sir don't shoot it's just me.” Aric turned on the dimly lighted lamp on the bedside table sitting on the bed with her which made Sky-la shrink back. Her trigger finger laying on the trigger as her hands began to shake, “Jorgan I thought you were on Shore leave with the others what are you doing here?” He sighed quietly resting his hand on her blaster, “I better take this for safe keeping before you do end up shooting me huh?” Sky-la smiled softly, “sorry just had one of my nightmares thought you were him.” Aric knew she had nightmares but she never talked about them and who this he was he assumed she had some skeletons in her closet even he did. “Why don't I go make you some dinner I've been meaning to make that pasta for you I was talking about.” Sky-la nodded as she laid back in bed waiting for her heart rate to return to normal. She cursed at herself for almost shooting her XO the man she was so deeply in love with.

Aric entered the ship's kitchen hoping that Tanno did do the grocery shopping like he asked. His hands rummaged through the cabinets finding what he was looking for, “at least that man can be trusted to do something half right.” Aric worked quietly when he cooked he was like a Jedi mastering the art of mediation. Sky-la finally got out of bed as she smelt something amazing coming from there kitchen she was even in disbelief at first. Aric was just putting the finishing touches on the dinner when Sky-la entered smiling, “wow Aric that smells amazing where did you learn to cook like this?” He looked up smiling setting out the plates, “It wasn't always military stuff with me could say I was a mama's boy cooked among other things with my mother.” Sky-la always enjoyed hearing Aric talk about his mother he worshiped the women even said Sky-la reminded him of her. “Well sit I'm not going to enjoy this meal by myself.” Sky-la nodded sitting at the table mouth watering from the smell, “if you don't hurry up Jorgan I might just eat it from the bowl.” Aric laughed part of him wanted to kiss her then but after her nightmares, she wouldn't let anyone touch her. He placed the pasta on their plates as he sat the bowl down, “did you want wine or juice I got a bottle of red out.” Aric poured him a glass as he looked at her Sky-la nodded as he poured her the wine as well. She grinned, “never thought you'd be a wine drinker Aric all these things I never knew.” He chuckled softly, “yes, and there are things I don't know about you still.” Sky-la nodded sipping her wine and taking a bit of her pasta it was amazing just as she thought, “mm my god this is almost better then..” Aric raised an eyebrow at her, “better then what if you're saying my pasta is better then sex then clearly you haven't been getting good sex.” Sky-la blushed, “erm well the pasta is great anyway I might have to request this more often.” Aric smiled eating his own pasta as his hand brushed slightly against hers making Sky-la jump away from him. Aric sighed, “sorry I didn't mean to brush against you.” Sky-la looked at him his eyes were filled with hurt and sadness, “no really it's alright just you know after my nightmares I just can't have anyone touch me.” He pushed the frown away, “hey I forgot there is that Huttball match on tonight you know we always watch it together what do you say?” Sky-la nodded as she finished up the rest of her pasta quickly, “make sure you get the snacks I'll go get the TV on.” Aric chuckled to himself Elara was right he was making excuses and he made to many of them.

Living Area

Sky-la had just pushed the heavy couch up to the TV it was normally Aric's job but she had him on the snacks this time. “Aric hurry up the games about to start I got a good feeling Frogdogs are gonna kick your guy's butts tonight!” Aric peeked his head out of the kitchen, “no way! Rot worms got some new guys they are so gonna make a comeback you just wait!” Sky-la giggled she wished Aric could always bring her to this happy point after her nightmares maybe if she let him in more. Aric entered the room sitting down the snacks on the table as Sky-la eyed them, “what is all this?” Aric grinned grabbing one of the breaded treats bringing it to his lips, “oh these I made them earlier today before I left.” Sky-la picked one up it smelled like strawberries her favorite which Aric didn't know, “you bake too color me impressed Jorgan do you sew?” Aric glared at her as he bit into breading, “...yes but if you mention that to anyone I'll have to make you pay the consequence.” Sky-la laughed taking a bite as well she noticed it had chocolate inside, “oh my this is good two of my favorite things together.” Aric looked over at her, “you never told me you had a favorite anything.” Sky-la shushed him as the game started, “hey why don't we make a bet.” Sky-la looked at him as he finished his snack, “a bet about what exactly?” Aric grinned, “if my team wins I get to kiss you and if your team wins...” Sky-la flushed with embarrassment, “my team wins you have to bake more of these treats.” Aric frowned he thought she was going to give him a challenge, “alright Sky-la you're on but only baking when Tanno is not around.” She giggled, “you think your team's going to lose then?” Aric growled, “not a chance babe I got a feeling they are so gonna mop the floor with your team.” Sky-la blushed he either called her Captain, sir or Sky never had he called her babe. She brought another to her lips, “ok if my team wins you have to keep calling me that I like it.” Aric looked at her curiously, “what did I just call you?” He really wasn't paying attention as his eyes shifted to the game taking another pastry to his lips. Sky-la hit him playfully, “oh come on you just called me babe, not just a few minutes ago don't play with me Aric.” He winked at her, “oh I see you get to claim two things now huh..hmm well for my second.” He smiled leaning against her ear whispering which made her blush which isn't noticeable on black Cathar.

Thirty minutes into the match

“Oh come on Rickard that was such a horrible pass you're letting the Frogdogs win!” Aric growled he noticed Sky-la sitting beside him enjoying the torture. “My teams gonna catch up in 5 points baby don't enjoy me being tortured too much now.” Sky-la smiled she loved it no one had ever called her babe, of course, she knew it would be only on off duty but it was worth getting to hear it. She took another breaded treat into her mouth as she laid back watching her team cream Jorgan's.” I almost feel bad to the point I want your team to get that 5 extra points Aric.” Aric looked over at her shocked his head the bet with her if that his team won he got to kiss her and make love to her. “Erm, sir it sounds like you want my team to win.” Sky-la frowned at him as she noticed his team making a goal, “Oh come on now that's not fair you guys just stood there!” Aric chuckled as he moved over closer to her his hand lightly brushing her own, “looks like you get to be tortured now for a bit huh Captain.” Sky-la shivered at his touch thinking about him kissing her and them making love. She was lost in such a deep trance she didn't notice the game was over till Aric was hollering. “Yes! Rot worms came back with 50 to 48 it was so close to..” Sky-la looked up at him as she blushed deeper taking another snack to her lips biting bits and pieces, “so you guys won big deal it's only 1 out of how many games?” He grinned at her watching her slowly suck the strawberries and chocolate out of the bread, “hey but we made a bet for this one not how many games the teams won.” She grinned licking the chocolate off her lips, “oh is that what you meant I thought all games my mistake.” Sky-la stood up leaving Aric in disarray for a moment, “hey where do you think you're going!” She giggled running out of the living area heading to her room where Aric quickly swooped into the doorway, “hey now don't go back on our bet come on.” She looked up at him he was pouting not something she saw on her XO, “oh you know I was...” Aric grabbed her waist hard pulling her close kissing her even harder. She tasted amazing the chocolate and strawberries mixed in together, “that's one of the bets satisfied.” Sky-la sighed pushing him away, “Aric not tonight I can't” Aric frowned almost hurt, “why do you keep doing this Sky-la why do you keep pushing me away?” She only shook her head, “Aric I can't..sleep with you I can't make love to anyone you wouldn't understand please.” Sky-la kissed him on the cheek as he pushed her away, “ya well Captain I hope you sleep well.” Sky-la sighed almost as hurt, “Aric..I love you please believe that.” The words hurt his heart much more then anything, “If you love me like you say then why won't you let me in!” Sky-la shook her head, “I can't tell you you'd never look at me the same way again just please don't ask.” Sky-la went to enter her room as Aric pulled her back to him, “I need to no I want to know why you keep doing this to yourself let me in Sky-la please let me in.”

Captains Quarters 

Aric sat on the bed as Sky-la paced the floor, “Aric I am telling you that you won't be prepared for this.” He leaned back against her bed, “look nothing you will say is going to shock me I love you will get through this.” Sky-la only shared this with one boy she loved back in her training days and he had blabbed it all over the base it was a horrible time for her. Sky-la pulled out her desk chair sitting down, “Aric..my father when I was growing up sexually abused me.” He blinked in disbelief almost at first but he waited till she continued, “He said my mother was never around and that I was so beautiful and that he needed me.” She broke down crying, “he made me do things to him said it was my mother's fault he had to do this.” Aric growled low anger filled him, “the nightmares everything the reason you're afraid of me touching you?” Sky-la nodded, “I understand if you want to leave Aric.” Sky-la stood opening her door as Aric stood up coming beside her closing it, “leave you? Why would I leave you?” Sky-la looked up at him her blue eyes so full of tears and sadness, “I told you what my father did to me aren't you at least bit disgusted?” He growled low, “all I want to do is beat the fucking shit out of him and then skin him alive for what he did to you!” Aric's anger was building, “Sky-la can you give me a few minutes I need to go cool off?” Sky-la nodded as Aric clenched his fist disappearing down to their training room he didn't want to comfort the women he loved in his state. Aric tossed off his shirt and removed his trouser he knew he was going to work himself into a bloody sweat. He took the nearest punching bag wailing his fists away into it almost to the point the bag almost broke from its chains on the ceiling. He coughed resting against the bag for a moment, “damn it all to hell!” He took the bag again the rage wouldn't subside no matter how many times he punched it. Sky-la finally decided to come to the training room watching him furiously punch the bag his knuckles bruised and bleeding, “Aric please stop..” He only ignored her driving his fist harder ignoring the pain in his knuckles. She walked up to him resting her hands on his shoulder, “Aric you're going to hurt yourself please stop.” Aric swung once more knocking the punching bag from its chain bringing the bag down to the floor, “damn it, women!” Sky-la stepped back a bit scared she had never seen Aric get so angry before. He turned to her his green eyes softening as he took her into his arms weeping into her shoulder, “no one...no one will ever! Hurt you like that again never! Even if it kills me to keep you safe.” Sky-la ran her fingers over his head and neck shushing him, “Aric it's ok I know you'll always be here for me.” He looked up into her eyes, “if you need me to wait I'll wait however long it takes I love you so much Sky-la.” She looked into his eyes seeing that this was the man she had been waiting for and dreaming of all her life. Aric shook his head moving away from her to pick up his clothes off the floor. His knuckles hurt but the pain in his heart hurt more he promised to protect her since they joined together and he had broken that promise without realizing it. “Aric...,”Sky-la grabbed his hands bring them to her waist, “forget that for now, I need you.” Aric looked at her questioningly, “Sky-la we don't have to right now...” Sky-la pulled him tightly to her kissing him hard running her hands to his waist, “I know I can trust you with my heart and soul I should have never questioned your love for me.”

Fresher 

It was nice he could get used to sharing his thirty minute shower time with the Captain it would defiantly save on water as well. Sky-la giggled as Aric sighed, “hey trying to trim the mess here.” Sky-la sat on the counter watching him trim the hairs on his fur to even them out, “didn't think male Cathar's even needed to shave my father didn't” He glanced at her, “first not shaving its trimming and had to do this back in basic training drove my CO crazy when anything was uneven.” She grinned at him she was happy felt like a little girl compared to him, “I swear Aric you bring out some strange things in me.” He had to admit he liked seeing this side of his Captain she wasn't the hard women that she was on the field here she was just finally being herself. He looked into the mirror making sure everything was even as he felt her delicate hands remove his towel around his waist, “hey now...” Sky-la smiled up at him as she removed the towel from his waist running her fingers against his hard flesh, “seems like someone wants some attention hmm?” He grinned, “but we just got out of the shower you know where going to need another one right after.” She nodded getting down on her knees rubbing his hard flesh to attention as she went to press her lips to its tip. He only shook his head, “no..I can't have you do that for me don't please.”


End file.
